


The last but one problem

by the_Frank



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Frank/pseuds/the_Frank
Summary: You know the scene, your archnemesis has lured you up to cliff next to a huge waterfall. You think you know where this is going? Think again.Both you and our protagonist, the great detective Sheila Holmes, might find that history sometimes doesn't repeat itself.An old drabble for a writing prompt that I decided to translate and publish just for the heck of it. The prompt was "lies".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. English version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bagge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagge/gifts).



“Miss Sheila Holmes.”

“Professor James Moriarty."

My antagonist stands with his back turned against me, just a few steps from the edge of the cliff. His grey hair lies damp and smooth.against his head, an effect from the constant dew caused by the waterfall. His black coat slowly moves in the wind, and the combination of colours, with the background of sharp cliffs, the lonesome junipers and the foam from the fall makes him look like a deformed crow. The path ends just where he stands. He has been silent for the short time we have walked together, this being the first words he has spoken to me. Suddenly there is movement, a sharp move to his right, and he focuses intensely on the small information sigh that the owner of the Gasthaus has put up at the convenience of the tourists and wanderers.

"Interesting." He points with his staff at the waterfall. "Did you know, Miss Holmes, that the upper fall, by which we are standing, has a height of slightly above 300 feet and that here passes 67 cubic feet of water every hour? Now, this platform on which we stand is about halfway down from the top but 150 feet is well enough to be impressive, don't you think?"

I bow, and give him a shadow of a smile. "I thank you for the enlightenment, I will however do my best not to remember it."

He turns around, sneering at me. "Ah yes. That strange habit of yours to only know matters relevant to your line of work, if I remember the quote correctly..." I raise my eyebrows, and he laughs, a short, dry laugh. "Ah, but you are underestimating me, Miss Holmes. Of course I have read about your adventures. Your ...friend... is a very talented narrator and I have found great pleasure in reading about them."

Shamefully enough, he has thrown me off balance and I have to steel myself not to let it dominate me. "I will let her know when I see her again."

Once again a sneer. "I see that you are a believer in the afterlife, Miss Holmes. I however - am not!" He throws away his staff, takes a few quick steps towards me, grabs my shoulder and pulls me closer to the edge. But that is all. We are at least ten feet away so there was never a danger, but he still surprised me, and I have to admit that I am holding my breath. He points to the abyss, visible enough from where we stand. "150 feet, Miss Holmes. 150 feet. Not much. Yet, it is enough. One push. One little push and it is over, I promise. Fade to black. The very end. The big sleep. _La fini._ But that does not scare me. Never has." He lets go of my shoulder and turns his attention back to the sign.

"Let's get ourselves a bit more educated, shall we? Now let's see... Ah! The drop height in total for the upper, middle and lower part of the fall adds up to close to 850 feet. There has been attempts to take the force for industrial purposes, but the ruins of the old mill at the bottom is to be seen as a witness of the futile attempt by man to tame the forces of nature. Makes you think, doesn't it?"

"As interesting as it can be to discuss technological history," I interrupt, "I can only assume you had a reason to lure Watson away." It has been some eight or nine minutes since a messenger boy came from the gasthaus with a note to Joan about an English woman suffering a severe case of hemorrhage and she demanded to see an English doctor." I am convinced that he is the one behind it, and his smile confirms my conviction. 

"To quote myself, 'all that I have to say has already crossed your mind.' And your answer has already crossed mine, yes. You know the reason. You know that no one of us will leave this place alive."

"With all due respect, professor, I do not share that opinion with you." I am not sure why I say that. Do I still keep some foolish hope? Maybe. He looks at me in silence for a minute.

"You don't? Interesting. Then, pray tell me why you lied straight into the face of you... friend?"

His voice is calm now, even slightly compassionate, and that hits me harder than his previous mockery. "Oh yes." He answers my silent question. "I followed you. I heard you. _I saw you._ You knew the message was false. You knew that I was waiting for you nearby. You knew what lay at the end of this path. And yet you persuaded your friend to leave. You even encouraged her. 'Go Watson. You are more needed down there. I will wait for you here.' We both saw the doubt in her eyes, but you urged her on, 'Go! A life is in danger.' Oh, how right you were. But the place -wrong-.

I stand frozen in position. I feel my mouth open, but no sound or words emerge. Instead, he continues to speak. "I know what you have planned. You are here to make the Queen's sacrifice. Your life -for mine. That is indeed a noble thought." He pauses. "But she would never have let you do that, would she? And hence she needed to disappear from the scene. Giving you the opportunity to throw your life away completely." His hand in his pocket, something is being produced from it.

Shamefully enough, my knowledge of modern american weapons are limited, but I do recognize the sound of a Colt being uncocked. I realize that I have but one chance and even that one is minimal, but I still have to make the attempt. I make myself ready to pounce, but in the next moment, the shot burns off. My right leg disappears, replaced by an instant and formidable pain which force me to the ground.

The pain disorients me and all I can hear is his voice. "...Did I really...?" Then his voice switch back to open mockery. "My my. I DID surprise you! Now really, what did you expect? A noble battle, man to woman, a game of fisticuffs while we struggle on the verge of this cliff, waiting for a possible opportunity to drag the other over the edge? Now really. Why would I take that risk? I know that no one will ever bother to search for bodies in the fall. No one will ever see that there is only ONE body... and no one will see the bullet hole through your cranium. But you are right about one thing. This is the spot where Sheila Holmes and James Moriarty dies. With the small exception of the latter not leaving a body behind."

"The shot..." I gasp, "the shot..." My only hope now is that someone might have heard... But I put that foolish thought away when I see his face.

"Will be dampened by the surrounding cliffs so it won't sound as anything more than perhaps the stray rock falling down. And in case you are thinking about a returning pair of footsteps... I have an accomplice waiting for me on the very top with a rope ladder as soon as I give the signal. Just a short walk away from there is a carriage waiting to take me to Hamburg by tonight. A simple plan maybe, yet so effective. But you mustn't think that I despise you, Miss Holmes."

He briefly lowers the gun and crouches down so he can look me in the eyes. "Dislikes? Yes. Hates? Oh, most definitely. But despises? Oh no! This" -he splays with his free hand "-is a sign of how highly I appreciate your intelligence! I could have had you killed in London, body thrown in the Thames and no one would have been wiser. But that is not a preferable ending to me. I wanted to honour my ...probably greatest enemy, with a well executed plan and a safe and unquestionable retreat. I admit, I didn't plan to shoot you while lying down, but that's how it goes. Well, hat's off to you, Miss Holmes. Now with that said... _Audieu_."

He stands up and gently pressures the trigger. Only fractions of a second left now. I close my eyes and carefully choose my last thought. _"Joan. If you can, please forgive me."_

The shot is fired. And then nothing, just the sound of the waterfall. Everything looks like it did the moment before. The professor is still standing there, back against the fall, the revolver aimed at me.

Is this the afterlife? The ultimate moment, forever frozen. But then his arm sinks, his whole body collapses slowly in front of my eyes. A small stream of blood trickles from a wound somewhere behind his ears. And behind me I hear a well known voice. "Have I ever told you what a _damn fool_ you can be at times, Sheila?" 

I make an attempt to sit up, but the pain only allows me to raise my head and turn around towards her. The smoke is still coming from the revolvers pipe. She could not have had more than one or two seconds to aim, but that was enough, apparently. A few quick steps and she is by my side. "Be still." She tears up the leg of my trousers and experienced doctor's hands do their work, quick and effective. She sighs, and begins to make a improvised bandaged from my teared up outfit. "Fool's luck... Just damaged tissue, no bones or tendons hit. You will walk with a limp for a while, but that should be it. Now, if you excuse me, I have some business to attend on the end of this rope ladder. Don't. Move. Or I will kill you myself."

For once -of which I might be excused considering the circumstances- I don't have the energy to disguise my emotions, instead I give Joan Watson a look which contains all the love I have ever felt. "How did you get here so fast?"

She looks back with a stern military face, and then suddenly she smiles. She has never been more beautiful. 

"Oh, I just did what you always do. I lied straight up in your face."


	2. Svensk version

“Miss Sheila Holmes.”

“Professor James Moriarty.”

Min antagonist står med ryggen vänd mot mig, endast ett fåtal steg från klippkanten. Hans gråa hår ligger slätt mot hjässan, en effekt av det ständiga diset skapat av vattenfallet. Hans svarta rock fladdrar i vinden och färgkombinationen mot bakgrunden av de skarpa klippkanterna, enbuskarna och det våldsamma skummet från fallet gör att han ser ut som en förvuxen kråka. Vägen tar slut vid stupet framför honom, med ens gör han en hastig rörelse och fixerar den lilla informationstavla som gasthausets ägare satt upp för turisternas fromma.

“Intressant.” Han vänder sig än en gång och pekar med käppen mot fallet. “Visste ni, miss Holmes, att det övre fallet har en fallhöjd på lite över 300 fot, och att här passerar 67 kubikfot vatten i timmen? Vår plattform ligger ungefär halvvägs, men 150 fot är gott nog för att vara en imponerande syn, inte sant?”

Jag småler. “Jag tackar er för er upplysning, jag kommer dock inte lägga den på minnet.”

Han vänder sig om, och hånler mot mig. “Ah, just det… er märkliga vurm att endast känna till sådant relevant för ert arbete… “ Jag höjer ögonbrynen, oförmögen att dölja min förvåning. Han skrattar till. “Ah, men ni underskattar mig, miss Holmes. Naturligtvis har jag läst om alla era bedrifter. Er… vän… är en mycket skicklig berättare och jag kan garantera att jag funnit stort nöje i dem.”

Skamligt nog har han fått mig ur balans, och jag är tvungen att anstränga mig för att inte låta det ta över. “Jag ska framföra detta till henne nästa gång.”

Återigen ett hånleende. “Tror ni på ett liv efter detta, miss Holmes? Tydligen gör ni det. Jag - gör det inte!” Han släpper sin käpp, tar några snabba steg mot mig, tar tag om min axel och drar mig närmare kanten. Jag drar snabbt efter andan, men inget mer händer. “150 fot, miss Holmes. 150 fot. Inte så långt. Men ändå. En snabb knuff… och jag lovar att det är över. Slut. Fini. Svart. Den stora sömnen. Men den skrämmer mig inte. Har aldrig gjort.” Han släpper min arm, och återvänder till skylten. 

“Låt oss ta in lite mer kunskap, eh? Låt se… den totala fallhöjden för övre, mellersta och nedre är drygt 850 fot. Försök har gjorts att utnyttja kraften för industriellt bruk, men kvarnruinen i botten får ses som ett vittne på att dessa misslyckats. Det får en att tänka, eller hur?”

“Hur intressant det än är att diskutera teknologi,” avbryter jag, “så antar jag att ni hade ett skäl att lura iväg Watson.” För en dryg kvart sen kom en betjänt från Gasthauset med ett meddelande till Joan om ett engelsk kvinna som blödde svårt. Jag anar att det kom från honom, och hans leende bekräftar det.

“För att citera mig själv, ‘allt jag kommer säga har ni redan insett’. Ni vet mitt skäl. Ni vet att ingen av oss kommer levande härifrån.” 

“Jag kan inte säga att jag delar den vetskapen.” Jag måste tro det.

“Inte det? I så fall, varför ljög ni då er ...vän… rakt upp i ansiktet?”

Hans ton är lugn, men den griper mig värre än hans hån tidigare. “Ja, “ säger han som svar på min oställda fråga, “jag såg er. Jag hörde er. Ni visste att budet var falskt. Ni visste att jag väntade er. Ändå förmådde ni er vän att gå, ni till och med uppmanade henne. ‘Gå, Watson. Du behövs där nere. Jag väntar på dig här.’ Hon var tveksam, men ni manade på. ‘Gå, tveka inte. Ett liv är i fara.’ -Det var förvisso sant. Men platsen -fel-.”

Jag står som förstenad. Munnen öppnas, men inga ord kommer ut. “Ni är här för att göra ett drottningoffer. Ert liv för mitt. En ädel tanke.” Han gör en paus. “Men hon skulle aldrig låta er göra det, inte sant? Därför var hon tvungen att försvinna. För att ni skulle kunna kasta bort ert liv… helt i onödan.”

Min kunskap om amerikanska skjutvapen är tyvärr begränsad, men ljudet av en Colt som osäkras känner jag igen. Jag inser att jag bara har en chans, och jag gör mig redo till språng. Skottet brinner av i nästa sekund, en fruktansvärd smärta fäller mig till marken och mitt högra ben försvinner. “Är ni förvånad, miss Holmes? Ha! Ni ÄR förvånad. Ni trodde att jag skulle kämpa ädelt, ett handgemäng vid kanten, försöka dra med er i mitt fall. Varför skulle jag utsätta mig för det? Ingen kommer dragga i fallet. Ingen kommer se kraniet med skotthålet och ana oråd. Ingen kommer att finna att det bara finns EN kropp där. Men vad jag sa var sant. Såväl Sheila Holmes som James Moriarty kommer vara döda för världen. Jag funderar på Aksel Sigerson… men vi får se.”

“Skottet… “ flämtar jag, “skottet…” mitt enda hopp, att någon hört… men jag vet att det är förgäves när jag ser på honom.

“Dämpas av klippväggarna så det inte låter som något annat än en sten som rasar ner. En medarbetare väntar däruppe, redo med en repstege så snart jag ger signal. En vagn är redo att föra mig till Hamburg i natt. En enkel plan men ack så effektiv. Men ni ska inte tro att jag föraktar er, miss Holmes.” Han sänker revolvern och hukar sig så vi kommer i ögonhöjd. “Ogillar, ja. Hatar, med glödhet intensitet, var så säker. Men föraktar? Nej. Se detta som ert tecken på hur mycket jag högaktar er intelligens. Jag hade kunnat mörda er i London, men vad hade det gett? Nej, en väl genomtänkt plan, en säker reträttväg… sådan ära ger man bara sina största fiender. Jag ska dock erkänna att jag inte planerade att skjuta er när ni ligger men... Ibland får man improvisera. Hatten av, Miss Holmes. Så, med det sagt… farväl.”

Han reser sig upp, och spänner hanen. Jag blundar, och väljer noga min sista tanke.  _ “Joan. Förlåt mig. Om du kan.” _

Skottet ljuder. Ingenting. Jag öppnar ögonen. Allting ser ut som det gjort tidigare, professorn står där, ryggen mot fallet, med revolvern höjd. Är detta efterlivet? Det sista frusna ögonblicket för alltid? Så sänker han armen och sjunker ihop. Från ett sår i tinningen sipprar det blod. Bakom mig hör jag en välbekant röst. “Har jag någonsin sagt dig vilken förbannad idiot du kan vara ibland, Sheila?”

Jag försöker sätta mig upp, men smärtan låter mig bara lyfta huvudet och halvt vända mig om. Det ryker ännu ur revolverpipan. Hon kan inte haft många sekunder på sig att sikta men det räckte. Med snabba steg är hon vid min sida och vana läkarhänder gör sitt jobb. “Ligg still.” Hon sliter upp byxbenet, suckar lite och knyter ett förband om. “Tur som en tokig. Bara vävnad, inga ben. Du klarar dig med en lätt haltning. Du får ursäkta mig lite, jag behöver ta hand om ett par typer vid toppen av fallet. Rör dig inte. Och det menar jag verkligen.”

För en gång skull orkar jag inte förställa mig, utan ser på Joan Watson med all kärlek jag någonsin kännt. “Hur kom du hit så snabbt?”

Hon ser på mig med bister min, men så ler hon. Hon har aldrig varit vackrare. “Jag gjorde precis som du skulle gjort. Jag ljög dig rakt upp i ansiktet.”


End file.
